


Satellite

by thepotatoherself



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Cress is at the New Beijing Museum of National History and sees something that reminds her of her bad childhood. Look at the title and guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really like this one! Please enjoy!!!

Cress couldn't believe it. Right before her eyes was the very satellite she had spent so much of her horrible childhood in.  
She was in the New Beijing Museum of National History, wandering the section dedicated to the period of history in which she had played a role in. Her daughter had wanted to go look at the area with the history on all the different heroes of the era, and Thorne had gladly taken her. Cress knew he wanted to be recognized by someone and be asked for pictures and autographs. She would rather not be in the center of a crowd.  
Cress walked towards the satellite slowly. How was it here? This couldn't be possible. It was like a nightmare. She reached the satellite and ran her hand across the smooth white exterior. It was real, not a dream.  
She entered through the port where ships would attatch; she could remember when the Rampion had done so. On a more unpleasant note, she could remember all the times Thaumaturge Mira had been the one to enter. Her face was eerily clear in Cress's mind, since they had just seen holographs of all the important Lunar people of the time.  
She ran her hand across the keys she had hacked with, staring into the screens she had spent all day looking at. Everything was labelled with informative signs, and the occasional picture of Cress. She pulled up the collar of her jacket, hoping nobody would realize it was her. Luckily she looked much older than she did during her days as a war hero(that's what the sign had called her). She listened to what the strangers were saying, feeling anxious heat in her cheeks.  
"She was sixteen?"  
"Yeah, Johnny. I guess you better start making yourself useful."  
"Can you even imagine growing up like this? Must've been awful."  
"I dunno. If it meant not living with you..."  
Cress could hear her heartbeat in her ears, steadily accelerating. They didn't understand. It had been worse than awful.  
She turned around to get out, but a crowd had gathered near the entrance. Thinking they might have made another way out for convenience, she ventured in further, despite her stomach pleading her not to. She found herself at the giant window she had often stared longingly out of. They had added a picture of Earth from space in the window, and the sign informed all the visitors how far away she had been.  
The satellite had cleared of visitors, and Cress felt like she was in her haunted satellite once more. Her heartbeat was getting louder and louder, and the walls were getting closer and closer, and-  
"Excuse me, m'am."  
Cress whirled around to see a friendly museum worker.  
"We're closing the satellite recreation due to a little boy throwing up here," He explained kindly.  
Cress only heard two of his words. Satellite recreation...?  
She sighed. It wasn't real. Of course it wasn't.  
"Of course, I'm sorry," Cress apologized, and she made her way out to find her family.


End file.
